


I Met My Master? And He's a Witch?! (NOT CLICKBAIT) (WARNING: MAGICAL)

by orbitingrose



Series: The Unlikely Adventures of Bitchface and Go Fuck Yourself [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Familiar!Wonwoo, M/M, Witches, Wonhao, Wonwoo is a Cat, witch!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingrose/pseuds/orbitingrose
Summary: -how wonwoo met the witch he's going to be bound to





	I Met My Master? And He's a Witch?! (NOT CLICKBAIT) (WARNING: MAGICAL)

Perhaps walking with no caution in a highway in your cat form was a bad idea, perhaps he is badly injured he can't tell for he is currently being cradled by the person who ran him over, focusing on not getting in an accident and the protection spell to help Wonwoo feel the pain less. 

In his head he thinks he isn't injured bad but as soon as the witch laid him on the table of his home and left his side he began to feel the immense pain his leg is feeling, it might have been fractured way worse than what he thought, he's stuck in his cat form for a few days. 

He can hear the witch walk around hurriedly grabbing his first aid tools, they reeked of strong magic. 

The witch continues to mumble his spell and Wonwoo can feel relief fill him when the pain was starting to disappear again. He took this opportunity to look at the place he was in. 

 

It was some sort of shop selling more tools for magic. Crystals, tarot cards, altar decorations, etc. It was one of those occult shops he always passes by because he felt that the owners didn't interest him because of their weak magic. But this place is strong and the owner stronger. 

He took his time to watch the way the witch moves, his dangling earring swaying and Wonwoo knew it was a protection charm that was recently charged with new energy, Wonwoo then focuses on the boy's aura and he was shocked for just how beautiful it looked it was an aura for healers and spiritual prowess. 

 

Wonwoo never thought he'd want to be tied down to someone, let alone a witch. He always hated the idea of it but seeing as how he is being cared for by this witch who reeks of dried flowers, maybe he might change his mind.  

But obviously just because he likes a particular witch doesn't mean he'd get accepted immediately, as the witch dresses his wound and mumbles a spell to make it heal faster, he mentally tells himself that he'll stick to this person for a few days. 

The witch's aura drawing him closer, never had Wonwoo felt an instant connection with someone, he couldn't just leave right away. 

"You're good to go," the witch tells Wonwoo with a smile they look at each other as if trying to learn and see if the other had negative energies that they don't want to be associated with, Wonwoo jumps off the table and limps near the door. 

"Oh, so you're staying?" Wonwoo sways his tail and meows at the witch who he can hear was chuckling softly. 

Maybe the witch isn't as untrustworthy as he had thought, it could be glamour surrounding him because Wonwoo doesn't understand the way his whole body wants to stay and never leave. 

 

-3 weeks later-

 

"It's been three weeks, you're fully healed. Stop acting like you're a real cat when we both know real cats would've left or hidden away from me from the start." 

 

Wonwoo stiffens and acts as if he was still sleeping by the window of the witch's store, for three weeks he examined the way the witch worked with his craft and his life. Assessing every decision to see if he really is as powerful and wise as some of the other spirits in this place have told him. 

He learned the witch's name is Minghao known as Myungho to some, not knowing his full name is the witch's way of protecting himself from Wonwoo because if Wonwoo knew Minghao's full name he would be able to know everything. 

Maybe he wants to permanently stay like the rest of the spirits Minghao couldn't see, the spirits are souls that are just waiting for a medium to come and let them pass. But Wonwoo has only met one and he didn't dare try to be friends. 

"Look, if you're staying you need to finally introduce yourself to me. I can't just keep calling you cat."

 

Wonwoo opens one of his eyes and sees Minghao sitting on the floor waiting for Wonwoo to maybe shift into human form. He stretches his back, yawns and looks outside of the shop, it was night and the shop closed an hour ago. He gets up and walks to the middle of the room and prepares to shift.  

Minghao stands up waiting and expecting for something bad to happen but hopes nothing bad would. 

Wonwoo felt his body stretch into human legs and human arms, his eyes closed as he focused on shifting, its been a long time since he tried shifting into his human form. 

He opens his eyes and sees Minghao smiling warmly at him and looking at just Wonwoo's face. He suddenly remembers he doesn't have clothes whenever he **shifts** into a cat. 

 

"Uh.. Hi, call me Wonwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> here begins a series where we just write whatever we want in this universe because we have writer's block lol


End file.
